The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., a slot machine) where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine) are utilized to determine when predetermined winning symbol combinations are aligned in a predetermined pattern to form a winning combination. A winning event occurs when the player successfully matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns.
When manufacturing, modifying, and/or repair an electronic gaming machine installing and/or changing the display screen can be an inefficient process. By utilizing a snap-and-click display this process may be improved.